Ai Kotoba
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Arigatou. Sankyuu. Thank you. Terima kasih. Kata bagaikan mantra yang terus berputar di otakku. Kata yang tak bisa kuucapkan secara gamblang. SasuNaru. Ai kotoba - Hatsune Miku (Deco*27) ; utaitte Shounen T


**Disclaimer :**  
Ai Kotoba : DECO*27 - Hatsune Miku (Crypton) ; Video youtube di atas saya gunakan cover dari utaitte 少年Ｔ (Shounen T)  
Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke x Naruto

Warn : Boys Love, cinta alay ala ala FTV

Lirik saya copy paste dari 2012/02/13/ai-kotoba/

.

 _You always took care  
of my childish side  
For listening to me I'll always be  
grateful to you, grateful to you._

.

 _Arigatou. Sankyuu. Thank you_. Terima kasih.

Kata bagaikan mantra yang terus berputar di otakku. Kata yang tak bisa kuucapkan secara gamblang. Salahkan egoku yang terlalu tinggi.

Kau, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah anak tetangga yang lebih pendek dan lebih ceriwis daripada Sakura si anak perempuan. Anak yang sok tau dan sembrono. Entah memang sudah bawaan dari lahir atau dia sengaja seperti itu. Tapi yang pasti, kau selalu ceria.

Ceria yang bahkan membuatku muak. Karena itu tak kupungkiri kalau aku kadang sengaja membuatmu marah. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu, emosimu, ataupun balasanmu.

Tentu kau berteriak. Kencang sekali hingga telingaku berdenging. Setelahnya kau menghela nafas kesal dan kemudian meneriakkan omong kosong. Lalu kau pergi. Tidak berusaha membuatku marah. Kau hanya menanggapiku seakan itu memang tugasmu.

Secara tidak langsung, aku merasa kesal dengan sikap pengertianmu.

.

 _Let's not forget about those favors  
With this hidden thought of mine  
I made a song about them.  
The Love Words are "Love is 10 = Thank you"_

.

Aku bukanlah seorang penyair. Bukan juga seorang pengarang lagu. Suaraku pas-pasan. Dan aku juga bukan orang yang suka bernyanyi tentunya.

Tapi aku menyukai memainkan piano. Menekan tuts demi tuts untuk menggubah nada menjadi sebuah lagu. Entah lagu cinta atau lagu pemakaman. Aku hanya mengikuti emosiku saat itu. Atau mungkin mengikuti sosokku yang _emo_.

Setidaknya tanpa sadar ada gubahan lagu yang tercipta dari waktu kosongku di hari minggu. Tadinya kuberi judul "Arigatou". Tapi karena merasa kampungan, aku pun merubah menjadi kode.

"愛が10"

Sebodohnya dirimu dalam menghapal kanji, harusnya kau masih ingat kanji cinta. Oh bukan, aku tidak bermaksud mengemukakan cinta di lagu itu. Dan itu kode yang mudah dipecahkan. Walau aku tidak ingin kau segera tau maknanya, tapi seharusnya kau tetap menyadari apa yang kumaksud.

Kaulah orang pertama yang kuperlihatkan _draft_ laguku. Tidak dengan Itachi yang penasaran dengan kegiatanku di ruang piano. Aku menelan egoku yang menjerit tak terima. Tapi hatiku yang berbicara. Ah, cinta memang buta.

Dengan cengiran lebar, kau berujar, "Ah? Cinta adalah sepuluh? Kau sebegitu cintanya terhadap matematika ya, Sasuke?"

Aku terdiam.

Aku lupa kalau kau juga bodoh dalam pertanyaan yang mengacu pada logika.

Dasar _Usuratonkachi_.

.

 _It's about me, it's about you  
It's about love, It's about love  
It's about like, It's about hate  
That I'll sing again._

.

Banyak kata-kata yang kutumpahkan di lirik lagu itu. Banyak sekali hingga aku tak bisa memilah mana yang kampungan, mana yang indah. Mataku buta. Cinta membuatku mabuk kepayang.

Tapi setidaknya aku berikan semua perasaanku terhadap si bodoh itu. Perasaan yang tentu tak bisa kuungkapkan karena kau dilanda cinta kepada Sakura. Sekalipun kau tidak cinta Sakura, mungkin aku juga akan terus memendamnya. Ketakutan menghantuiku. Aku takut kau tidak membalas perasaanku. Atau mungkin kau membenciku.

Terdiam melihat kertas kotor berisikan coretan. Aku pun meremasnya.

Dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

.

 _By now I love you_

 _I deeply love you  
I rather love you  
And because you love this stupid me  
I'll love you too  
If you cry hearing this song  
Thank you._

.

Suatu hari Sakura berkata padaku. Bahwa gadis itu mencintaiku.

Aku terhenyak. Kaget karena secara tak langsung aku mematahkan hati si bodoh. Tapi aku juga senang karena si bodoh belum menyatakan cintanya. Atau mungkin sudah, aku tak tahu. Tak mau tahu lebih tepatnya.

Dengan cepatnya aku pun menolak perasaan gadis itu. Perasaan yang mungkin sama denganku terhadap si bodoh. Cinta segitiga yang membuatku ingin tertawa.

Saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku menemukanmu berjongkok di depan pintu rumahku. Alismu tertekuk. Mata birumu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bibirmu mencibir. Mungkin jika aku mengagetkanmu, kau akan berteriak keras. Tapi aku tak kuasa. Terlebih saat kau memanggil namaku dengan suara bergetar.

Aku pun membawamu ke dalam rumah, mendudukkanmu di sofa ruang piano. Setidaknya ruang piano sudah kuklaim sebagai markasku sedari kecil. Itachi pun tak pernah protes. Ia justru menyediakan berbagai macam barang untuk kebutuhan pianoku.

Kau terlihat menahan sekali agar tidak menangis. Mungkin prinsip bahwa lelaki tidak boleh menangis masih dipegangnya. Tak biasa menghadapi orang yang dilanda patah hati, aku pun memainkan piano.

Lagu yang sedang kukerjakan. Untaian nada khusus untuk si bodoh yang menahan tangis.

Kau pun menangis. Menangis terisak sambil mengusap mata hingga membengkak. Tapi kubiarkan. Aku menghargai prinsipnya yang tak ingin dilihat saat menangis.

Aku pun terus memainkan piano. Hingga kau tertidur dan menggumamkan nama gadis pembuatnya patah hati.

Haruno Sakura.

.

 _One day, that childish side of me will be 100.000 years old  
Then I'll meet you, and we'll celebrate it 39 times.  
In the time we've been given  
I'll put these favors in song and verses_

 _._

Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya.

Tapi yang kuucapkan kepadamu justru 'aku membenci orang bodoh sepertimu'.

Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya.

Tapi yang terungkap hanya sikap pasif dan wajah datarku.

Mungkin akulah si bodoh itu. Si bodoh yang bahkan mengatakan terima kasih saja tak mampu. Apalagi menyatakan cinta? Mungkin aku jika aku ditusuk seribu jarum, barulah aku akan jujur terhadapmu.

.

 _And send them to you  
From now on, I'll keep on thanking you  
It's about me, it's about you, it's about love, it's about affection  
It's about Like, It's about hate..._

 _Still not enough?_

.

Itachi masuk ke ruang pianoku.

Ia membaca lirik lagu yang kukerjakan. Ia tersenyum penuh makna. Kurebut kertas yang ada di tangannya. Tapi tinggiku kalah telak dengan si jangkung Itachi.

"Kau perlu bantuan?"

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi ini sudah tahun terakhir di SMA. Apa kau bisa?"

 _Apa kau_ _mampu?_ pikir Itachi jelas saat melihat wajahku.

"Tentu bisa. Aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri."

Itachi mengangukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku mendukungmu," Ia tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Lagipula aku sangat senang memiliki adik ipar yang lucu. Sekalipun ia menjadi pasanganmu nanti, jadwal tidur bersamaku dengan Naruto masih bisa, bukan?"

Pintu ruang piano kututup keras-keras.

.

 _Well then!_

 _What did you eat yesterday?  
What did you do?  
How much did you think about me?  
Let's talk about things like this?_

 _'I ate you' ...stupid.  
'I did what.' ...stupid.  
'I forgot about you' ...stupid._

.

Notifikasi email yang kau terima hampir semuanya dariku. Ada rasa senang, posesif dan bangga menjadi satu. Begitu pun notifikasi email di _smartphone_ -ku. Tentu banyak kicauan darimu, dari yang penting hingga tak penting.

 _Sudah makan belum?_ Tentu sudah bodoh.

 _Sasuke, kau sudah tidur?_ Ya, aku sudah tidur, karena itu aku bisa membalas emailmu.

 _Sasuke, aku pikir Hinata dari kelas sebelah menyukaimu? Dia melihatmu akhir-akhir ini._ Aku tak membalas email bodoh ini. Jelas-jelas gadis berambut panjang itu menyukai si bodoh itu.

 _Apa kita akan selalu bersama?_ Aku akan memastikannya.

 _Sasuke, apa kau menyukaiku?_

 _._

I love you

But that's not true  
The truth is that I really love you.  
I won't ever hurt you.  
But  
I love you  
I'll love you with everything I have  
Saying 'Ah, there was also a song like that.'  
I want to laugh with you

.

Kurekamkan lagu yang sedang kukerjakan itu dan mengirimkannya. Tak ada balasan. Bahkan hingga di pagi harinya. Aku berkeringat dingin. Itachi tentu menyadari sikap anehku saat aku salah mengambil _shoyu_ dengan _wasabi_.

Ingin sekali aku membolos sekolah. Walaupun memang jadwal hari ini hanyalah perpisahan sekolah. Aku tak mau menemuinya, tapi aku ingin menemuinya.

Langkah kakiku yang berat menemaniku hingga sampai ke gerbang sekolah.

.

 _The me that is like you  
The you that is like me  
We are similar yet different  
But since we're different, we're similar_

.

Aku dan dia mungkin reinkarnasi seorang adik kakak. Mungkin aku adalah kakak yang arogan dan dia adalah adik yang ceria.

Ia dan aku begitu mirip, tapi juga berbeda. Tapi justru perbedaan itulah yang membuat kita sama. Satu kesatuan. Dan aku yakin itu.

Seharusnya aku pun yakin bahwa perasaanku juga sama dengannya. Ia juga menyukaiku. Ia juga ingin selalu bersamaku.

Tapi aku ragu. Lagi-lagi ketakutan menghantuiku.

.

 _Everytime I say 'I love you'_

.

Di bawah pohon Sakura, dia berdiri. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan ragu. Apakah jika aku ragu, maka ia juga ragu?

"Sasuke."

Ia berjalan menghampiriku. "Mungkin rekaman suaramu semalam hanya sepotong lirik lagumu." Ia berhenti saat kita hanya berjarak tiga meter.

.

 _My affection grows_

 _._

"Mungkin juga kau berbohong. Entahlah aku tak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"-ya, aku juga." Kau terdiam. Mukamu terlihat sangat bodoh. Aku menahan tawa.

.

 _I'll send it all to you as lots of_

.

"Harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya duluan, dasar brengseeekkk!" jeritmu sambil memukul dadaku. Aku menyeringai.

"Lagi-lagi termakan prinsipmu? Kalau begitu, aku yang menang, bukan?"

"Haah?! Darimana kau me- mmhhnnn!"

.

愛言葉

 _Ai kotoba_

 _Love words_

Kata Cinta

.

END

 **Catatan dari vocalife :**  
Please note these little puns from the english translation:  
1\. Love is 10 = Thank you"  
Untranslatable Japanese pun. The number 10 is usually read as 'juu' but in this case another reading 'too' is used. (Ai ga too = Arigatou)  
2\. "We'll celebrate it 39 times"  
Not read as the number 39, but rather as 3 and 9 (sankyuu =Thank you). Again, untranslatable pun.

 **A/N :**

Bwahahah entah drabble entah oneshot saya tak tahu. Ditulis dengan cepat, terbawa lagunya soalnya. Uhuk uhuk  
Lagi nostalgia dengar lagu Vocaloid, mendadak dengar lagu ini. Aah, masa lalu.

Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya sudah ada tiga lagu vocaloid yang saya jadikan referensi cerita ya. Magnet (di ffn, jaman jebot, jaman alay), Secret black vow, dan Ai kotoba ini. Mungkin nantinya ada lagi. Yap, dulu saya wibu Vocaloid. oh wait masih sih, cuman menurun drastis wkakaka

Btw kalian bisa cek wattpad saya kagamiyoneko atau Anindita Cinantia Gocing ya :D Di sana saya lebih aktif untuk aplod cerita bwahahaha


End file.
